Iniciativa de arriba y abajo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Shinku como Suigintou hasta eran las más encarnizadas rivales sobre quién debería tocar a quién


Dos chicas estaban en una cama, la una contra la otra. Suigintou estaba contra Shinku, de hecho estaba sobre Shinku como siempre lo deseaba en una batalla pero el lugar de los hechos no era la zona N donde habitaba la rosa negra, de hecho estaban en un pequeño cuarto blanco de cuatro paredes mientras la prusiana estaba mirando fijamente a la inglesa.

La primera muñeca miraba fijamente a la quinta mientras aferraban las manos entre ellas, carmines y celestes se miraban fijamamente hasta que Shinku optó por levantar las manos para tomar las de su hermana hasta que… Una vez más se miraron con furia mientras apretaban fuerte sus manos como si fuese un duelo de luchas, sus venas rojas cubrían sus cabezas hasta que tenían una estela similar como las de Dragon Ball Z al expulsar su ki.

Ambas muñecas se miraban desafiantes mientras que el forcejeo ya seguía en pie

-¡Suigintou, quédate abajo!- Exclamó con ira la muñeca roja

-¡Ya date por vencida, Shinku!- Arremetió la muñeca negra- Ambas sabemos de qué de seguir así, a la mitad te vas a detener!- Sonrió arrogante como si se burlara de su rival y eso no se toleraba a lo cual la inglesa decidió arremeter contra su supuesta archienemiga

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Una vez más ambas hicieron de este cuarto vacío del hospital, aquel donde siempre estaba Megu en otro escenario más de su eterna como encarnizada rivalidad, de hecho tenían tres clases de conflictos: El primero era para obtener la rosa mistica de una de ellas como la ambición de Suigintou en ganar el juego de Alice como en ser Alices; el segundo era para saber quién era la mejor fan de Kun-Kun y el tercero era cuando tenían sus momentos a solas y los hechos que se relatan presentemente eran parte de eso, esa lucha para saber quién era la más dominante de la relación, si la primera o la quinta muñeca pero lo valía.

Cuando esas dos singulares muñecas se enfrentaban a muerte, en esas ocasiones siempre se llevaban a tener una muy mala opinión entre ambas, eran en ese tipo de ocasiones en que ambas a sostener una relación secreta no eran para lindas ni sinceras entre ellas pero como el dicho dice, las que más se pelean son las que más se quieren.

(…)

Shinku estaba como tomando el té y por enésima vez regañando a Jun, cuando Suiseiseki se topó con su hermana, de hecho la tercera muñeca notaba la actitud de su hermana hasta hace unos días en el que supuestamente tuvo otra batalla contra Suigintou. La inglesa miraba hacia otro lado cuando la muñeca verde decidió preguntar

-Así que- La rubia miró con algo de molestia a la castaña, deseaba que esa metiche se anduviera con Souseiseiki para hacer sus cositas en el oscurito, cuando el asunto en tratar era en cómo iban las cosas con Suigintou en el oscurito

-Anoche te quedaste en el hospital, ¿Cómo te fue-desu?- Sonrió maliciosamente como si supiera la posibilidad de que hicieran esas cosas, mismas cosas que hacía en privado con su gemela

-Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes-Respondió con algo de molestia pero manteniendo esa seriedad y esa serenidad teniendo en cuenta que tenía una invitada

-O sea que ya pasaron otra noche peleándose, ¿Cierto?- De hecho también temía esa posibilidad- ¿Es tan importante entre ambas tomar la iniciativa-desu?

-¿Qué dices?- Bajó la cabeza y en menos de nada tiró el té al piso, sus manos chocaron contra la mesa hasta que se levantó enfadada y gritando- ¡Pues claro que sí!

Respiró profundo y miró su puño apretando con mucha fuerza como si quisiese demostrar su superioridad ante la muñeca gótica

-Últimamente parece que esa bastarda me toma por tonta o algo parecido, ¡No voy a dejar que esa desgraciada me siga subestimando!- En eso aparecía el dibujo de una Shinku jodidamente musculosa sometiendo por detrás a una Suigintou que estaba en cuatro mientras ésta gritaba de dolor o… ¿Estaba gimiendo como en los hentai?

-Me aseguraré de recordarle a todo su cuerpo quién es la más fuerte de las dos

La rosa verde estaba con una gota en la frente notando esa bizarra imagen antes mencionada como en el estancado conflicto entre las dos novias/ rivales/ peores enemigas. Shinku decidió sentarse no sin antes pedir encabronada a Jun que hiciera otro té a lo cual el pobre hikkikomori de mala manera acepta como siempre.

(…)

Shinku reanudó a tomar su té mientras Suiseiseki pensó muy bien en el conflicto nocturno como intimo entre ambas hermanas, después de todo no era la única Rozen Maiden que andaba en plan Yuri

-¿Shinku?

-¿Qué quieres?- Estaba molesta

-¿No quieres ser tocada por Suigintou?

-…-De pronto paró en seco y en menos de nada escupió el té que se tomó, luego tomó otro y lo volvió a escupir, de hecho pareciera que la rosa verde dio en el blanco

-¿Qué estás di…?-Ahora estaba con cara de WTF como si no saliera de la impresión

-Ustedes dos están saliendo por que se quieren, ¿No es así-desu?- Sonrió comprensiva teniendo en cuenta su posición- Así que no pienso quién está encima

En eso la inglesa se paró de golpe mientras la muñeca verde seguía sonriendo de manera burlona

-¿Qué pasa Shinku? ¿No quieres que te la meta? ¿O metérsela a ella-desu?

-¡SIN COMENTARIOS!- Gritó la muñeca roja mientras una vez más mandó otro té al suelo junto a un manotazo frente a la mesa, decidió arreglarse un poco e ir dejando sola a su estúpida hermana

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer, voy a ir pasar para ver a Nori y a las demás y luego…

-Ir a hacerlo en el oscurito- La inglesa miró con molestia a su hermana que andaba en plan burla- Si quieres hacerlo te presto una caja de condones y un arnés que tengo, si quieres que te la meta Suigintou procura ponerle seguro-desu

La quinta muñeca se fue sin hacer oído a sus palabras mientras la muñeca verde estaba sentada, ahora Souseiseiki hacía acto de presencia

-Souseiseiki, que bueno que llegaste-desu

-Shinku pasó a mi lado toda alborotada, ¿Qué pasó?- Comentó la rosa azul la cual caminó hacia su hermana/ novia para sentarse frente a ella

-No te preocupes que es lo de siempre entre Suigintou y ella

-Ah, ya veo- Estaba con una gota entendiendo el asunto a tratar ya que ese tipo de cosas era experiencia por parte de su hermana gemela, de hecho cuando se trataba de intimidades su hermana llevaba las riendas pero también entendía más allá de eso, no era necesario alguna intervención alguna ni siquiera Burashisou o Kirashisou no lo harían ni sus médiums.

Después de todo no tenía caso en prestarle atención a la pelea de una pareja de idiotas, bueno su conflicto ahora tiraba a ser que de mujeres casadas que de enemigas mortales.

(…)

Shinku estaba en camino a la zona N de Suigintou como siempre tenía que toparse con ella en otra batalla y la misma causa: La rosa mística de la inglesa. Aunque el asunto a tratar en su mente era ese, ¿En verdad quería ser tocada por Suigintou? Se llevó un dedo a la boca, en serio que quería sentir los roces de la prusiana por todo su cuerpo hasta sentirla dentro de ella pero… Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo a la cara honestamente.

Finalmente ambas estaban frente a frente, en una sala con un sofá negro en una pequeña pero agradable sala, posiblemente era otro combate a muerte, ahora la primera muñeca tenía el ecño fruncido hasta exclamar con toda crueldad

-¡HASHIRAMAAA!

-¿Qué?- Tenía una gota en la cabeza

-Ejem, lo siento… Es que Megu y yo estuvimos viendo el maratón de capítulos nuevos de Naruto Shippuden, ella es muy fan de ese programa- Decidió sentarse en el sofá mientras la inglesa estaba al frente suyo esperando el asunto a tratar

\- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- Aclaró mientras Shinku siguió estatica mientras el suspenso estaba presente sin olvidar la clásica música dramática mientras ambas muñecas se miraban fijamente hasta que Suigintou volvió a indagar

-¿Realmente tienes que estar encima?

-…- Su cara estaba de WTF mientras tenía la boca abierta y ojos como platos mientras Suigintou seguía en su posición, la inglesa decidió tratar de guardar seriedad y compostura junto a una leve sonrisa como si demostrara ser superior a la primera muñeca en todo

-Claro que sí, soy la más educada e inteligente de las siete después de todo- Encaró seria y fríamente a su oponente- Es mi trabajo tomar la iniciativa en esta batalla

La rosa negra se paró lentamente hasta caminar frente a su oponente eterna como amante en las sombras, cara a cara, la primera muñeca bajó la mirada como si necesitara algo o le pidiese algo

-Shinku… Toma la iniciativa ahora

Suigintou alzó la mirada, estaba ruborizada con esa mirada y esos ojos llenos de necesidad; Shinku por otro lado estaba muda y sonrojada mientras tragaba grueso por dentro aunque no esperaba que la muñeca gótica le cediera la oportunidad de tomar el timón del momento. En menos de nada la inglesa empujó a la prusiana hasta el sofá donde ambas estaban una vez más frente a frente.

Suigintou estaba bocarriba sobre el sofá sin oponer alguna resistencia mientras Shinku estaba encima de ella con su mirada seria como dominante, esa oportunidad era perfecta desde hace mucho tiempo y era la ocasión de hacer desear en la piel de su oponente su nombre a punto de gritos, acercó lentamente su rostro con tal de plantar sus labios en los suyos pero de pronto una fuerza extraña la detuvo, su cara estaba como una manzana y empezaba a temblar como si fuese una cobarde.

La inglesa se paró mientras con sus manos hacía la señal del tiempo fuera en cualquier deporte

-Um, ¿Podemos tomarnos un receso?

-Shinku… ¿Qué rayos?- Apretó los dientes mientras la vena roja se encargaba de decorar más su cabello y su peinado, se estaba llevando la frustración y la decepción… En serio no esperaba algo así por parte de su rival

-¡¿Te estás deteniendo ahora?!- Comenzó a reclamar y por consiguiente una pelea entre ambas pero en un sentido verbal

-Puedes esperar un poco, ¿Sí?- Esa última parte lo gritó mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos aunque su ilusión como su deseo la estaban poniendo frente ante Suigintou- Sino… Ponte encima de mío, Sugintou

-¿Eh?- La prusiana estaba sorprendida y boquiabierta, quizás estaría satisfecha de que la inglesa admitiera estar muy por debajo pero no esperaba que la misma lo decidiera y sin comenzar una pelea o en medio de ésta, ladeó la mirada para intentar aparentar

-Um… Shinku, ¿No crees que esto es pedir mucho?- La aludida se llevó una vena roja en su cabeza para luego bajar su mirada mientras apretaba sus puños y temblaba de rabia, quería poner a prueba a la prusiana

-Eres una cobarde como siempre, supongo que realmente no quieres tocarme, ¿Cierto?

-Shinku…

-Cobarde, maldita cobarde. Tú siempre te detienes a la mitad

La rosa negra estaba absorta y de piedra pero no por eso iba a ser tan blanda, ya entendía la cosa a lo cual apretó los dientes junto a una enfurecida mirada a lo cual alzó la mirada con dientes rechinantes de ira y mirada enfurecida

-Tú… Maldita Shinku, ¿En verdad no sabes porque no te toco?- En menos de nada se lanzó sobre la inglesa posiblemente para propinarle un golpe pero en realidad la empujó a la pared, estaba frente a Shinku la cual estaba de piedra al sentir que su muñeca derecha estaba aferrada contra la mano fuerte de la prusiana, de manera inconsciente puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su rival

-Es porque…- Su voz era profunda pero al menos contenía su aferro hacia la inglesa- Es por eso que pensé que sería mejor si tu venías hacia mí pero tal como se esperaba de ti, eres una inútil

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- La inglesa suspiró profundamente, no negaba el hecho de que no era tan exigente o demasiado honesta para abrir su corazón más cuando era su propia hermana como su más encarnizada rival. De pronto vio la mano de la prusiana, estaba temblando como si la propia rosa roja fuera lo único que la aferrara a seguir viviendo

-Sugintou…- Comenzó a preguntar con preocupación en su voz- ¿Podrías dejarme ir?

-Lo siento, Shinku- Comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras la rosa roja correspondió el abrazo- Aunque te desagrade o empieces a llorar no sé si sería capaz de detenerme

-Suigintou…- La mencionada alzó la mirada mientras la inglesa le rodeaba el cuello, los rojos de la muñeca gótica y los azules de la inglesa brillaban con luz viva. No necesitaron palabras para preguntarse ni decirse nada, con sus bocas moviendo al son de la pasión como de la lujuria se daba a entender que Shinku quería sentir en su cuerpo las caricias y los besos de Sugintou, ambas se rozaban con sus manos mientras una electrizante sensación las dominaba, quizás iban muy lejos pero no importaba, era su momento de pasión y lujuria, ninguna de las dos se iba a detener nunca hasta en el amor eran las más formidables rivales.


End file.
